


Learning Curve

by Late4f8



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: adventchallenge, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late4f8/pseuds/Late4f8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a hard lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the Snowdrop Arc. LJ advent challenge 2011.

* * * * *

The look of surprise on Sanzo’s face was often followed by the narrowed eyes of distrust; eyes that said, "I knew it."

Gojyo’s surprise was a startled denial, followed by the cringing empathy of experience, and it said, "Please, no more."

The definition of injustice followed Hakkai; a down-turned mouth of displeasure that said, "How dare you."

And Goku knew his own face showed only confusion, and he would say, "I don’t understand!" But he was learning.

* * * * *


End file.
